In most wireless networks, data is communicated between devices using packets of information. In certain embodiments, packets are transmitted from a source to a specific destination through the use of a routing protocol. In other embodiments, packets are transmitted from a source to a plurality of destinations simultaneously through the use of multicast messages.
An example of the use of multicast messages in smart home applications occurs when a controller (e.g. switch) wants to turn on or off a group of lights. The controller issues a multicast message that is intended for all of the network devices associated with the group of lights. By using multicast messages, it is perceived by the user that these operations are performed at the same time.
However, in mesh networks, multicast messages are typically limited to direct-range nodes, which are defined as network devices that can be reached in a single hop. A hop is defined as a direct connection between two nodes.
However, in certain embodiments, the network devices to be actuated are not accessible within a single hop. In other words, messages from the controller to these network devices must pass through at least one intermediate node in order to reach the desired network devices.
Consequently, it may not be possible to actuate all of the network devices in an area through the use of a traditional multicast message. Rather, only the network devices in close proximity of the source would be actuated.
Since multicast messages do not typically extend beyond a single hop, in certain embodiments, this situation is handled by having the controller transmit routed singlecast messages to each network device that is outside the transmission range of the controller. A routed message is only which passes through at least one intermediate node before reaching the destination. This may create a great deal of network traffic and may create a perceivable delay in switching on the most remote lights.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if there were a system and method of transmitting a message to a plurality of network devices such that it appears to a user that the network devices received the message simultaneously. Further, it would be beneficial if this system and method did not introduce a large number of spurious packets to be transmitted over the network.